En silencio
by Enigma07
Summary: Todo siempre fue en un crudo silencio. Y así sería hasta que llegara mi último día.


**Disclaimer´s** **:** Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

 **Beta reader : **_Katte Turner._

.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **En silencio**

.

" _Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Si les preguntara por dónde debería empezar a narrar esta historia, todos responderían que por el principio. Pero no preguntaré; lo haré a mi manera, distinto, como lo era nuestra relación. Como fue nuestro amor. Porque sí, hubo amor. Estoy segura.

Omitiré decir detalles, pues a estas alturas no importan demasiado. No fuimos nunca una pareja, no una como lo son los dulces e inocentes de Naruto y Hinata. O la incompresible pero indestructible relación que mantienen Sasuke y Sakura. Ni la carismática y a primera vista relación que formaron Sai e Ino. No, Neji sentía pero todo el tiempo callaba, observaba pero nunca actuaba. Era tan cercano pero a la vez tan lejano a mí. No obstante y sin duda alguna, compartíamos lo mismo que comparten Shikamaru y Temari, Chōji y Karui, lo que un día compartieron Asuma y Kurenai. Somos la mitad del otro, somos almas separadas, almas gemelas.

Primero fuimos compañeros de equipo, luego amigos, después buenos amigos, tiempo más tarde grandes amigos… Y así es como siempre la palabra amigos estaba en nuestra relación. Amigos, era solo eso… Tal vez a primera vista sí, pero no, definitivamente no éramos solo eso. Éramos mucho más que simples amigos que se protegen la espalda en misiones, más que compañeros de un mismo equipo, pero no existe la palabra correcta para poder definirlo. No éramos solo amigos, tampoco novios ni amantes. No éramos pero fuimos al mismo tiempo algo. Fue mucho más que una linda amistad.

Aunque nunca lo dijimos, ambos lo declaramos. En nuestro silencio declarábamos todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos que nos hacía sentir el otro. La barrera de saber lo que es ser un ninja nos impidió dar ese paso, ese paso que nos permitiría tener unas tontas palabras que definiera lo que éramos o lo que pudimos llegar a ser en algún momento de la vida. En el pasado que hoy se presenta tan lejano.

Sí, amaba a Neji Hyūga con todo mi corazón. Desde que tengo memoria mi corazón solo se acelera por ese hombre. Nadie provocó en mí todo lo que él con una simple mirada, con un inocente roce de manos o una cálida sonrisa lograba que experimente mi ser.

Pero las miradas terminaron, sus manos cayeron a medio camino, no llegando a rozar mi piel, las sonrisas se enfriaron; ahora el silencio toma mi mano, habla, y en ocasiones me permite sonreír.

Mi corazón dejó de latir. Las lágrimas mojaron la tierra seca. El mundo se detuvo en ese instante. Las flores marchitaron sin que el invierno hiciera presencia. El sol se ocultó tras el horizonte dando paso a la oscuridad. El universo perdió un poco de su característico brillo. Sí, aquel día el universo perdió un destello de brillo y yo perdí la luz que iluminaba mi camino. Las sombras se cernieron sobre mi mundo.

Cuando mis ojos apreciaron aquel trágico momento, desesperé. Mi cuerpo se mantuvo inerte y mi mente en un completo caos. Estaba en shock. Estaba perdiendo a Neji y lo único que podía hacer era quedarme en silencio, a la distancia de su cuerpo que emanaba sangre sin parar, rodeando su anatomía, pintando de carmesí la tierra.

La vida se escapaba del cuerpo del hombre que siempre amé, y yo solo respiraba, sentía y contemplaba en silencio.

Todo en silencio.

Todo siempre fue en un crudo silencio.

Todo lo que me rodeaba se volvió nada. La oscuridad me había tragado y me mostraba solo los recuerdos del pasado. Memorias que a día de hoy me pregunto si son reales o solo invención de mi cabeza para sobrellevar su muerte. Tenía miedo, terror, pero no lo demostré.

Hasta que él dio su último aliento de vida me quedé parada a la distancia. Observando, como una espectadora más entre tantos ninjas presentes. Con un rostro neutro y el corazón en mano. Hecho trizas. Con lágrimas bañando mi interior. Burbujeando la tristeza en mi alma. Corriendo la venenosa realidad por mis venas.

Sus labios se movían en cámara lenta, sus últimas palabras en este mundo terrenal. Jamás pude saber qué fue lo último que artículo, tampoco podré siquiera tener una pista de lo último que cruzó por su mente antes de bajar sus parpados y cubrir el curioso y encantador color de sus ojos. Sumiéndose en el vacío de la oscuridad, sin un mañana donde sus iris pudieran apreciar el alba.

Neji no sobreviviría para degustar la victoria. La amarga, desolada y nefasta victoria de la Cuarta guerra ninja.

Fue en ese momento cuando quedé vacía. Era solo un cascarón sin nada que ofrecer. Quien una vez había sido Tenten murió aquel día junto con su amado, quedando, en el presente, solamente el nombre de él grabado en mi piel.

Nuestro amor era tan grande que no soportaría un silencio que no fuera cómplice. No soportaría una vida sin aquel silencio que llenaba el ambiente de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Sin aquel silencio recíproco ya no sería igual el día a día. No tendría las fuerzas de sobrevivir, porque vivir era parte del pasado. Vivir quedó en el campo de batalla. Bajo los miles de kilos de tierra, bajo las lágrimas y la rabia, bajo los pies de quien tuvo que seguir sin que la guerra tuviera compasión, ni el enemigo clemencia.

Las almas de los enamorados merecen permanecer unidas para toda la eternidad. Complementándose. No me quedaría sola, no. Aunque por mis venas siga fluyendo la sangre de una guerrera, aunque mi pulso esté latente y mi aliento se haga sentir en el aire, impactando contra las palmas de mis manos al expulsar el dolor físicamente, seguiría con vida.

Aunque aquella mujer que avanzó no fue la Tenten que comenzó a luchar en esa guerra. Después de todo, la guerra cambia a las personas.

Yo no fui la excepción.

La guerra terminó y con ella llegó el cambio. Para bien o para mal pero marcó un antes y un después. Un principio y también un final.

Un amargo final para mí.

.

.

.

" _La victoria en una guerra no siempre significa ganar._

 _La victoria no asegura la paz ni tampoco la felicidad; la victoria ante la guerra abre los ojos de quien una vez no pudo comprender."_

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Bueno, hace rato que quería publicar algo sobre esta linda pareja. Y al fin lo he hecho. Espero que les haya gustado.

Ya saben, los review´s son bienvenidos aquí.

.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
